The UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) is a global 3G wireless communications standard formulated by 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) of the International Organization for Standardization. To meet an increasing requirement of a user on a rate, HSPA (High Speed Packet Access) technologies, including HSDPA (High Speed Downlink Packet Access) and HSUPA (High Speed Uplink Packet Access), are introduced into the UMTS. An HSUPA scheduler is disposed on a NodeB (base station), and the HSUPA scheduler is configured to perform scheduling on a UE (user equipment) in a cell. Specifically, the NodeB acquires transmission power headroom of the UE and an amount of to-be-sent data according to an SI (scheduling information) packet reported by the UE. The inventor finds that by using this method in the prior art, the NodeB cannot learn about interference caused by the UE to a neighboring cell.